bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Equine Guard
''' The Equine Guard are the elite soldiers and guards that were created by Lord McCallan before the First Range Rebellion and soon became formal and organised after the Second Range Rebellion. Even though House McCallan left the Range to return to their ancestral lands within Ashridge, The Equine Guard live to their pact and produce some fine soldiers that serve in the Range's Special Forces. Founding During the early days before the First Range Rebellion, Lord McCallan had begun the severe training of Gregor Troops he deemed able to withstand it, these were the earliest variations of the Equine Guard. After the Second Range Rebellion, He ordered his trusted right hand, Karl Worthington to form the elite group that'll rival foes on any battlefield, only accepting the best of those who walk into Ashridge from any region, to fight and protect the Duchy. Since the death of Karl Worthington they have been leaderless and has thus acted under Lord McCallan's orders. The Code Lord McCallan issued a code for the Equine to live by. The First Code: Never give up, those who do have no place in the Equine Guard, like the hearty mountain horse, we must prevail and keep pushing to do our best, even if our best threatens our very end. The Second Code: Loyalty, we were forged to be the elite protectors and fighters for the noble House McCallan and it's heirs. No matter what happens we will never forsake our honor and betray our loyalty. The Third Code: Elite Conduct, we are the lance that is taken into battle alongside the present and future Lords and Ladies of House McCallan, we will be as fine of fighters as they are expected to be. The Fourth Code: Service, protect and serve Ashridge and the Duchy as if it were your own. We make a mark for others to live up too. Tests and Trials Test of Loyalty: The Test of loyalty is required of a Initiate to complete to pass onto the next stage to joining the Equine Guard, this test entails the completion of a mission given by the Lord-Captain or the Commander himself, usually ending in the death of a wanted criminal. Test of Strength: The Test of Strength is required of an Initiate to complete in order to pass onto the next stage to joining the Equine Guard, this test entails attending at least a month of strict training under a Captain or the Lord Captain himself/herself, in some cases the Commander will take a step in and train the Initiates, in which case only a rare few pass. Renowned men and women are usually allowed to pass this trial if they are already skilled in some form of combat. Trial of the Thorn: This trial is optional but one trial must be completed to finally obtain the rank of Equine in the Equine Guard. This trial is only available to the Lancers or already exceptional Initiates deemed worthy by the Lord-Captain or the Commander himself. This trial entails the Lancer to journey out to The Borderwoods and survive out there, only providing for him/herself, finding any other people that are on Trial at the same time and come across them, they must fight till one can no longer fight, taking proof of their defeat to complete the trial. Trial of the Horse: This trial is optional but one trial must be completed to finally obtain the rank of Equine in the Equine Guard. This trial is only available to a Lancer or already exceptional Initiates deemed worthy by the Lord-Captain or the Commander himself. This trial entails the Lancer to journey to the open plains in South Ashridge and tame a wild-horse, once tamed he must then fight another fellow on the same trial in tournament style combat, it is possible for both to pass the trial so long as they are not dismounted through the fight. An Equine is tasked with watching to make sure both trial-goers are giving it their all. They must make five circuits without falling or defeat the other to pass. Trial of Talton: Named after the legendary General Garn Talton, this trial is optional and completely dangerous, but those who pass are promoted to Captain, only one has passed so far, not counting Commander Worthington and Lord-Captain Selena. Those who choose to take the Trial of Talton must travel to Talton's Rest in Southern Ashridge and forge their own weapon, going on ventures to find the raw resources from any way they can (save commercial buying), then fight the Commander/Lord McCallan as soon as they arrive from their long journey. They must survive five minutes under heavy assault, if they do, they pass. If they fail, they lose their sword and must repeat the Trial in another year. Weapons and Armory Any member of the order who has passed and become an Equine are outfitted with the best armor available to provide maximum field efficiency and the best weapon of their selection, ranging from a bow and arrow to a sword and shield. Moonsteel is often used in their armor and weapons when available, or any other fine metal to provide the best possible chance of protection and fighting efficiency. Ranking 1. Commander- The Commander can only be held by one man/woman, this rank is only achievable by being the Right Hand of House McCallan such as Sir Karl Worthington was at one point. Once selected they must always be present during meetings and at the side of the Head of House McCallan, their protection often extends to the wife or husbands house, such as the case with House Kolreen (Or House DeWitt whose Head is the mother of three McCallan children) 2. Lord-Captain- The Lord-Captain can only be held by one man/woman, this rank is only achievable by being selected by the Commander or the Head of House McCallan. Once selected they must always be present to lead the Equine Guard in times of War. It is rare to see the Lord-Captain providing direct protection as he/she is handling the order and doing rather important assignments. 3. Captain- The Captain rank is only achieved by the most elite and trusted of the Equine Guard, this rank is given to an Equine by the Lord-Captain after recognizing their skill in combat and out of combat. 4. Equine- The Equine of the Equine Guard are those that have passed their trials and tests and are ready to take on their duty to protect and serve House McCallan and their heirs. They're not always on protection detail and are sometimes ordered to do elite tasks within Ashridge and the Duchy by the Captains or Lord-Captain, acting as the foreign authority of Ashridge and House McCallan. 5. Lancer- The Lancer is a man or woman who has passed his/her tests and has moved onto his/her last trial, the trial of the horse or the trial of the thorn. 6. Initiate- The Initiate is not truly a part of the guard until it has passed it's tests of loyalty and strength, but it is a common rank to be seen. Notable Figures and Companies Commander Karl Worthington He joined Lord John McCallan during the waking days of the Second Range Rebellion. When he proved himself on the field of battle, Lord McCallan took him personally under his wing and tutored him in the arts of war, even teaching him martial techniques passed down by the Callans of old. He was later knighted and announced the Right-Hand of McCallan. Karl Worthington served as the Commander of the Equine Guard till his dying breath fighting demons in Val'sharah. Seneschal Amy McCallan Fourth born of the McCallan Four and younger sister to the Warden of the Blades, John McCallan. She is the officer who handles the finer and more intricate details behind the Equine Guard, especially their black ops missions that are never revealed to public light. She has since hung up her cloak and become the Ambassador between the Skyhorn tribe of the Grip and the House of McCallan. Lancer Talvi'myr of Howling Fjords (To be Edited) Coastlands Draught Company The Coastlands Draught Company was a company of three hundred Equine Guard recruits picked for the hard and ferocious combat that happened in the Reclamation of Taenia. They survived on Lieutenant Amanda Asher's leadership and astounding use of tactical formations, they were awarded for their bravery and named full Equines, the squad leaders and many of the Equines wielding Moonsteel equipment. A specialized company for Shock and Ground warfare, they are currently stationed in Ashstorm in Storms Crag, a show of friendship and trust from Lord McCallan to Lord Nicholas Graveshire. Category:Snow-wood Category:Elite Forces Category:The Range Category:Blacksand